Locura mas amor, tal vez hagan buena combinación
by PotterVanne
Summary: El grupo comienza a tenerle cariño a Mike. Que sucede entre ellos cuando comiencen a conocerse mas? Que tal si entran y lo descubren? Advierto que esta historia tiene contenido Gore y Yaoi/Slash.
1. La bienvenida

Buenos días, tardes o noches.

Si están leyendo esto que espero que lo hagan, lamento en verdad, si este Fic contiene algún error de ortografía, no escribí bien alguna palabra, etc. Ya que el español no es mi primera lengua.

Sin tantos rodeos comencemos ya con la historia.

Five Nights at Freddy´s no me pertenece. Solamente me divierto con los personajes.

En esta historia no son animatronicos, son personas completamente normales. Es un universo alterno.

* * *

Dos hombres estaban conversando en lo que se era una oficina, cómoda y fresca, algunas plantas se podían ver en el escritorio del hombre mayor, una placa con su nombre ilustrada, computadora moderna, con su teclado y mouse, algunos papeles estaban dispersos, sobre ellos descansaba una taza de café ya frió. El restaurante ya había cambiado, a pesar de ser un restaurante mediano, tenían ya todo en muy buenas condiciones gracias a la remodelación y las ganancias que estaban teniendo al vender tanta Pizza.

-Mike, eres nuestro mejor empleado, por no decir educado y limpio- comenta el gran señor y dueño pasando su mirada en el hombre joven que tenia en frente de el.

El guarda dio un suspiro y asintió, ya sabia lo que le pediría -De acuerdo señor- se levanta de su lugar mirando a su jefe -me incomoda recordarle que tenemos un trato- comenta en voz baja y el mayor asintió sonriente, mostrando sus dientes -Claro que lo recuerdo Mikey-Dickey, horas extras, dinero extra- lo mira sonriente.

Mike sonrió -Gracias señor- estaba tan agradecido con el, si no fuera por su jefe estaría sin trabajo, con tanta remodelación, se dieron las cosas, llegando el dinero, salio de la oficina checando la hora de su reloj, ya comenzaría su turno, camino hasta su oficina que estaba ya en buenas condiciones, se sentó en su silla pero arrugo su nariz al ver envolturas de dulces -el guarda diurno es un..-se relajo contando hasta diez, una de las cosas que menos le agradaban era la misma suciedad, el timbre de cierre se hizo escuchar por toda la instalación, las luces comenzaron apagarse dejando el restaurante en la misma oscuridad.

Por la oficina comenzaron a pasar cuatro personas quienes le tenían cariño a Mike, después de tanto tiempo -Mikey!- saludo Bonnie sonriendo, el guitarrista de la banda, ojos sorprendentemente rojos observando cada uno de sus movimientos.

-Hola Bonnie- sonríe un poco viéndolo -aun veo que no te cansas del morado-comenta, recibiendo por respuesta una sonrisa por parte del otro -Hey! que yo también quiero saludar a Mikey!- grita sin ser estruendoso, un hombre vestido de pirata y abrazo al guardia contento -tanto tiempo!-

-Si, pero ya estoy de vuelta, terminaron mis vacaciones- los mira y una mujer, un poco regordeta paso entre los dos hombres algo enojada -Hagan espacio! Mikey, estas bien?- dice preocupada y el otro asintió abrazándola.

-Ya todos le dimos la bienvenida?- pregunto el guitarrista, observando a cada uno, Freddy, el vocalista y jefe entre ellos cuatro soltó un suspiro que mas bien pareció un bufido y se fue de allí a su cuarto, dejándolos con un silencio incomodo, cada uno se despidió con cariño del guardia -Lamento mucho si Freddy te asusto, últimamente no ha estado muy bien,ni siquiera canta como antes- Lo mira y lo abrazo por ultima vez despidiéndose y se fue a su cuarto como los demás.

Mike tenia sus cejas alzadas y negó con la cabeza siguiendo con su trabajo, tomo la tablet entre sus manos pero algo capto su atención, era un pequeño espejo de manos, al parecer alguien lo había olvidado, se observo, ojos azules claros, cabello entre corto y largo rubio, peinado hacia un lado, piel blanca, suave y humectada, sonrió un poco viéndose -y me sigo preguntando porque no tengo una pareja- dejo el espejo aun lado, dándose ánimos en su cabeza siguiendo con su trabajo, al cabo de horas siendo apenas las cuatro de la mañana, dio un bostezo tomando su linterna caminando por los pasillos oscuros, había escuchado ruidos un tanto extraños, por no decir espeluznantes, checo la puerta principal, su mirada azulada no veía autor y menos personas, alzo una ceja -jure haber escuchado algo- se queda en su lugar por un momento, encogió sus hombros y decidió irse a la puerta de atrás checandola -cerrada, no entiendo- se queja el guardia-

Al final nada dio un resultado, ya no escucho los ruidos, estando muy cansado de todo lo que pasaba -mala noche de nuevo- susurro para el mismo, caminando a su oficina, se sentó resignado dejando la tablet aun lado, no sabia que hacer y solo faltaban quince minutos para que su turno nocturno acabara, bajo su cabeza observando sus manos, quedando completamente perdido en sus pensamientos sobre alguien, porque estaba tan enojado?, y lo que empeoraba las cosas era que no solo con el, si no, también con los demás.

El turno acabo escuchándose un timbre en su oficina despertando de golpe, frunció el ceño -Estoy muy distraído- se levanto de su asiento, tomando su suéter que era de color gris con la imagen de un oso en la espalda, las llaves de su motocicleta que tenían un colgante de conejo, regalo de Bonnie por su cumpleaños, paseo un poco mas observando todo lo nuevo que habían instalado -se ve todo muy bien- dice en voz baja sonriendo un poco, ya no como el sucio y polvorizo lugar de antes, ahora era nuevo, limpio, vivo y sobretodo cálido.

* * *

-Hogar, dulce hogar- canturreo en voz baja entrando en su nuevo departamento, respiro hondo traquilizandose, fue a su cuarto quitándose la ropa quedando en sus calzoncillos blancos, se miro al espejo de cuerpo completo, no se veía mal, estatura promedio, cuerpo no muy trabajado pero si firme, piel viva resaltando sus ojos, se acerco un poco mas tocando la superficie frió del espejo observándose con mas lentitud, checando si tenia algo anormal en su cuerpo, dio una sonrisa, todo estaba en su lugar, tal vez y si solo tal vez se estaba volviendo loco.

Se acostó en la cama quedando muy cómodo abrazando una almohada, teniendo esa pequeña e inofensiva costumbre de abrazar algo en la noche -Dulces sueños para mi- cerro sus ojos tranquilo, contento de que su día no fue tan malo como se hizo parecer, sus pensamientos acabaron de nuevo en los cuatro chicos, siempre tan dulces con el, antes se comportaban de otra manera, mas agresivos, defensivos y sobre todo sin alguna amabilidad, después de pasar tanto tiempo con ellos, sobre todo muchos momentos difíciles, le tomaron cariño por ayudarlos, no lo admitía pero en verdad que tenia un buen corazón.

Soltó un bufido, negando con la cabeza -tonterías- dijo en voz baja, antes de quedar completamente dormido miro por ultima vez el colgante de su celular, un conejo morado, sonrió.

* * *

Gracias por leer, seria magnifico que dejaran su Review.

Hasta la próxima.


	2. Comienza el trabajo

Buenos días, gracias Fallen, gracias Elly1234, por leer esta insignificante historia.

Contestando la pregunta, mi primera lengua es el italiano. Sin más preámbulos continuemos con la historia.

Recuerdo que Five Night's At Freddy's no me pertenece.

* * *

Hizo la misma rutina matutina, se despertó con todo su cabello hecho un torbellino, camino con pereza hasta su cocina que estaba conectada con el pequeño comedor, prendió la estufa para que se calentara y comenzó a sacar todos los ingredientes que se necesitaban para hacer los Hot Cake's, bostezo observando la hora -aún es temprano- término su desayuno sacando su uniforme acomodándolo en la cama, se metió a bañar y se cambió después.

Aunque no lo pareciese estaba muy cansado, sólo había dormido seis horas levantándose a las doce de la tarde, llego hasta el restaurante donde había unos cuantos clientes, el verdadero trabajo comenzaba cuando todos los padre salían de su trabajo por sus hijos, se sentó en una de las sillas con pesadez acariciando las sienes de su cabeza.

Un hombre quien acomodaba los instrumentos, dejo su guitarra captando su atención otra cosa, o mejor dicho, otro alguien. Bajó del escenario teniendo cuidado con los cables que estaban esparcidos por el suelo hasta llegar a el -dormiste bien Mikey?- sonríe el guitarrista, posando sus manos en la espalda del guardia quien se veía muy serio, tomo la silla que estaba aun lado de el y se sentó en esta.

-Perdón Bonnie, últimamente no tengo buenos sueños- lo miro por un momento, cabello morado, medio largo peinado hacia atrás, atado en una coleta muy pequeña, ojos rojizos con algunas pestañas cortas, piel blanca pero no tanto como la suya, vistiendo un traje de chaleco negro, debajo de este una camisa color morado, su color favorito, pantalones negros y zapatos del mismo color lustrados. Saco su celular por si tenia algún mensaje de sus familiares.

Bonnie sonreía tranquilo -es una pena- comenta bajando su mirada y abrió un poco sus ojos -estas usando el conejo?- ríe con ternura haciendo sonrojar al guardia quien se aplasto contra la mesa escondiendo su celular en su suéter -hey! déjame ver- sigue riendo, tratando de quitarse su celular, hasta que con una sonrisa triunfadora lo tenia en sus manos viendo el colgante de conejo morado -pensaba que no te iba a gustar-.

-Bonnie..-se queja el rubio aun contra la mesa viéndolo, pero un estruendo hizo que Mike saltara de la silla, buscando con la mirada el culpable o victima de ese ruido hasta verlo ahí parado, con una mirada muy seria, trago grueso, sabia que aun no se ganaba la confianza de Freddy, bajo sus ojos al suelo viendo como algunos platos se habían roto, se levanto, comenzando a tomar los pedazos grandes tirándolos en el bote de basura antes de que el dueño Fazbear llegara a su querido restaurante.

-Apártate de mi camino- amenazo Freddy quien ya no tenia paciencia de verlo, el guardia se quedo quieto por un momento y dejo caer los pedazos que tenia en las manos, caminando fuera de allí, estaba harto, el también tenia un punto de paciencia como ellos, le importo en lo mas mínimo que Bonnie se quedara con su celular y se fue de ese lugar.

Chica quien había visto todo desde el marco de la cocina dio un gran suspiro -porque no te puedes llevar bien con el?- pregunta fastidiada llevando por el brazo al vocalista y también mesero como los demás -te estaba ayudando y tenias que hacer una escena enfrente de todos?- lo mira ya estando los dos en la cocina -escucha con atención mis palabras Freddy si no comienzas a confiar en los que te rodean, te quedaras solo-.

-No me importa- contesto el otro fríamente acabando con la tolerancia de la cocinera, tomo la pizza y se fue a entregarla a la mesa donde estaban sus clientes preocupados por lo que había pasado, por otro lado estaba Bonnie quien había terminado de limpiar el desastre, suspiro, dejo la escoba en el cuarto de limpieza sintiendo algo en su chaleco, metió su mano y sonrió, era el celular de Mike, se le olvido dárselo.

* * *

Mike caminaba por las calles, su enojo se había esfumado, tenia su cabeza baja observando el pavimento de concreto, en que estaba pensando cuando ayudo a Freddy?, si el ya sabia que ese hombre lo repudiaba, soltó un suspiro y una alta mujer choco con el haciendo caer un poco.

-Lo siento cariño soy una distraída- lo levanta con cuidado -en verdad lo siento- la mujer observo su uniforme y sonrió -tu debes ser el guardia, me llamo Anoushka pero todos me llaman..-se queda callada por un momento- mangle-.

-Yo fui el distraído, discúlpeme- sonríe con amabilidad, sorprendiéndose al escuchar su nombre- se me hace conocida, tal vez la haya visto en algún lado- se quedo callado por un momento observándola hasta que sus pensamientos y memorias se acomodaron en su cabeza -ahora lo recuerdo, usted trabaja en la pizzeria del gemelo Fazbear, en la ciudad, no es de mi incumbencia preguntar el porque hace aquí, verdad?- ríe apenado por lo tonto que era.

Mangle parpadeo un poco y asintió contenta-la misma, me mandaron aquí para saber como estaba el restaurante de su hermano, es una suerte encontrarlo por aquí, podría llevarme hasta allá?- pregunta suplicante ya que llevaba mucho tiempo perdida, Mike abrió sus ojos, acaso ella no sabia las calles?, la enviaron sin darle instrucciones, que desconsiderados de ellos.

La acompaño caminando junto a ella, la verdad se sentía muy agradable su compañía, tenían el ambiente muy ligero lo que significaba que ella era muy despreocupada, llegaron al restaurante donde le abrió la puerta -damas primero-sonríe a la hermosa mujer rusa quien soltó una pequeña risa entrando, comenzando a checar rápidamente el lugar con sus ojos -ellos están ocupados por el espectáculo que van a dar, una pequeña cumple años hoy-.

-No importa, puedo esperar- lo mira con ternura -podrías quedarte conmigo?, en toda la mañana estuve perdida, me haría bien algo de compañía- lo mira en suplica, el guardia no tuvo mas remedio que sentarse junto a ella asintiendo, le gustaba hacer amigos pero algo le decía que se estaba metiendo en problemas.

* * *

Foxy acomodaba lo que seria su parche de pirata y miro a los demás quienes estaban serios, Fazbear les había regañado a los cuatro, se lo merecían por obvias razones, últimamente ya habían tenido muchos conflictos y discusiones, pero una de las principales, era la actitud de Freddy, dio un gran suspiro, no sabia cuando iba a cambiar, tal vez nunca pensó observando la pared en silencio. Chica tenia sus ojos plantados en el suelo, se levanto desganada comenzando a cocinar -no se queden ahí, comiencen a preparar todo que llegan en quince minutos-.

Todos asintieron saliendo los tres de la cocina, Bonnie se fue por su camino acomodando las mesas, cuando levanto su vista sus ojos se abrieron, que hacia ella aquí?, que hacia hablando con Mike?, el guitarrista se quedo en su lugar pensativo, los habían mandado a supervisar?, estaba cada vez peor el problema, necesitaban agarrar una nueva actitud, lo quieran o no lo quieran, metió su mano en el bolsillo apretando el celular de su amigo.

Se fue de allí, avisando a sus compañeros que debían hacer muy bien su trabajo, ya que mandaron a Mangle a supervisarlos, Freddy, por su parte estaba probando los micrófonos observando con mucha discreción a ese rubio que lo sacaba de quicio, porque ese estúpido guardia quería pasarse de buena persona con el?, ahora el estaba platicando con esa asquerosa mujer, si tan solo pudiera ahorcarlo y esconder su cuerpo, pero no, los demás le habían tomado cariño, se sorprendió cuando Chica empezó a conversar con ese imbécil, nunca supo cuando fue el día en que se le ocurrió la idea de ser bueno con ellos, observo la hora, solo faltaban cinco minutos, acomodo su micrófono favorito y arreglo su chaleco, acaso no podría su día ser peor?.

Comenzó a pensar, a reflexionar si lo que estaba haciendo era para bien, cerrarse a sus amigos solo por ese guardia, o tal vez el también tendría que darle una oportunidad, en la mañana trato de ayudarlo como en muchas otras ocasiones. Miro una ultima vez ese cabello rubio, sus ojos azules quienes brillaban viendo atento a esa mujer, sus labios entre abiertos en una sonrisa, cruzo sus brazos, si tanto quería ser buena persona con el, lo dejaría con varias condiciones claro esta, pensó el cantante.

* * *

Aquí les presento el Capitulo 2, espero que les haya gustado.

Si son tan amables de dejar un Review, me encantaría leer lo que ustedes piensan sobre esta historia, gracias de nuevo a las dos personas que si hicieron.

Hasta la próxima.


	3. Noticia inesperada

Buenos días, gracias por los Reviews, Favs y Follows.

En verdad me ayudan mucho.

Five Night´s At Freddy´s no me pertenece.

* * *

La mujer Rusa sonreía viendo el espectáculo, no tocaban tan mal, los niños disfrutaban de la música como los adultos, sus ojos captaron una cosa muy interesante, no se veían felices, cantaban con una sonrisa, mas era una completamente falsa, frunció el ceño, justo como le habían advertido, siguió analizándolos con la mirada, tenia que sacar la suficiente información de ese lugar.

Mike cruzo sus piernas en forma de cuatro, observando los niños quienes reían, hacían sus travesuras inocentes, fastidiando algunos adultos con sus bromas, al menos es un día normal para el restaurante, paseo su mirada azulada por todo el lugar hasta posarse discretamente en la gentil mujer a su lado, no entendía por le llamaban Mangle, muy alta, piel aperlada, cabello blanco ondulado un poco mas abajo de sus hombros, sus ojos amarillos, usaba pantalones de vestir blancos, blusa rosa y arriba de esta estaba su saco abierto dejando ver sus collares dorados, el guardia se quedo pensativo, ella provenía de la ciudad, de otro restaurante, le gustaría ir y conocer como es todo allá, Mangle le había contando varias cosas que lo dejaron curioso y emocionado.

La banda termino por tocar un alegre feliz cumpleaños para la pequeña niña quien apenada posaba con sus papas, bajaron del escenario dejando que Foxy se apropiara del espectáculo con sus impresionantes historias de tesoros y mares -Mike, quiero saber una cosa- sonríe Mangle con ternura viéndolo desde arriba -te gustaría ir a la ciudad?-.

El guardia abrió sus ojos sorprendido, claro que quería ir a la ciudad, seria toda una nueva aventura y nuevas experiencias, se quedo pensativo por un momento, asintiendo al final volviendo a sonreír -claro que si!, me encantaría, me ha contado cosas bastante interesantes- la mira con un brillo de emoción en sus ojos.

Mangle lo miraba y asintió -te hago esta pregunta porque podemos transferirte a la ciudad- le toma su mano -te encantara, estoy segura cariño- le guiñe un ojo.

-Seria divertido- comenta contento, la mujer no hacia mas que sonreír observando al guardia.

* * *

Estaba fastidiado, como se le ocurría a esa...hablar con Mike, la conocía muy poco, ya que ella nunca se integraba a ningún grupo, hasta le hacia pensar que no estaba interesada en las relaciones sociales, no entendía mucho y eso lo frustraba, Bonnie tenia tantos pensamientos en su cabeza, buenos y malos, todos rondando hacia Mike y Mangle, solo tenia que esperar que fueran las diez de la noche y pedía a gritos que el día se pasara rápido.

Ya era la noche y el guardia tuvo que hacer su trabajo, probando primero las puertas del restaurante, cerrándolas con candado, dos manos se posaron con tranquilidad en sus hombros y lo voltearon con fuerza, observando a un guitarrista bastante enojado, preocupado, tantas emociones mezcladas se podían ver en sus ojos rojizos-que te dijo ella?-.

Mike alzo sus cejas -Bonnie, te sientes bien?- pregunta quitando sus manos que le apretaban con fuerza sus hombros -lo siento..- responde el otro haciendo su cabello morado hacia atrás -solamente quiero saber que te dijo ella-.

-Nada importante, fue una platica de buenos desconocidos- el rubio se quedo callado por un momento para después ver a Bonnie quien lo observaba, parecía que se le iba a aventar encima y eso le ponía nervioso -después me pregunto si quería ir a la ciudad, yo conteste que si- encoge sus hombros caminando a su oficina, se sentó en su silla con absoluta tranquilidad -porque tanta preocupación?-.

Bonnie negó con la cabeza -al parecer aun sigo un poco loco- ríe haciendo su mirada mas peligrosa, miro a Mike quien tenía sus cejas alzadas -tal vez necesites tranquilizarte- comenta el guardia.

-Tal vez..- suspira bajando su hombros, metiendo su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón -por cierto, se me olvido darte tu celular, te fuiste tan rápido que ni me dio tiempo de ir por ti- le entrega su aparato telefónico dando una pequeña inclinación en disculpa.

-No te preocupes Bonnie- forma una sonrisa torcida en su rostro y se aplasto contra el escritorio poniendo su rostro en la tablet dando un grito interno, preocupando al otro quien le dio palmadas en su espalda -Bonnie, podemos hablar?- pregunta observándolo, hasta parecía que se iba a derretir ahí mismo.

-Claro que si, sabes que cuentas conmigo- se agacha para verlo mejor, memorizando cada facción de su rostro, algo andaba mal, ya que su labio inferior temblaba, no por miedo o por llorar, si no, el estaba nervioso y con mucho estrés -dime, que es lo que sucede?- sonríe con tranquilidad -no me digas que aun piensas que no tendrás pareja, eh?, di la verdad- le estira la mejilla haciendo sonrojar al guardia quien se tapo su rostro quitando la mano de Bonnie en el proceso -lo sabia-.

-No es eso! Bonnie!- contesta muy rápido y sonrojado, se incorporo en la silla viendo a su mejor amigo mordiendo su labio -cuando Mangle me hizo esa pregunta, después comenzamos a platicar sobre eso, en términos serios, me gustaría conocer ese restaurante y la ciudad, hablo de tantas cosas maravillosas que me despertaron mi curiosidad, lo que mas me sorprendió es que se puede hacer un intercambio de guardias, ya que los dos restaurante están ligados-.

Bonnie no hacia mas que sonreír hacia Mike, porque sucedía todo eso?, asintió observando a su amigo -si eso es lo que quieres, no somos quienes para impedírtelo Mikey, solo espero que no nos olvides- le revuelve su cabello rubio cariñoso.

-Espera Bonnie, no me iré para siempre-ríe con su cabello desacomodado -solo sera por un tiempo, tampoco quiero dejarlos y aquí es donde tengo mi hogar-.

* * *

Chica estaba sentada en el sofá junto con Foxy y Freddy, la rubia suspiro con fastidio observando la hora de su reloj -espero que la noticia sea importante para que nos cite todos aquí, tengo trabajo que hacer-.

-Disculpa, pero también nosotros- agrega el pirata quien estaba mas alejado de ellos dos, esperaron impacientes hasta que escucharon pasos y una puerta abrirse mostrando a un guitarrista serio, los demás se miraron y después a Bonnie esperando una palabra, él se sentó en el sofá, aclaro su garganta -Mikey se va ir-.

Foxy quien tenia un vaso de whisky en su mano, se sorprendió haciendo que el objeto que se le resbalara -Nh...no entiendo- mira a Chica quien tenia sus ojos violetas muy abiertos y después a Freddy quien solamente encogió sus hombros sin importarle el tema -Mikey nos va a dejar?!- alza la voz el pirata.

-Tranquilo- suspira Bonnie haciendo su cabello hacia atrás -solo sera por un tiempo, pero, hay algo que aun no entiendo, Mangle vino a supervisarnos como siempre lo ha hecho, ahora porque se le ocurrió la idea de hacer un intercambio de guaridas?- observa a Chica quien estaba pensativa, observando la ventana que mostraba le bella noche que se presentaba -acaso ya se aburrieron del suyo? que yo recuerde ellos están mas...- se queda callado volviendo a suspirar agarrándose su cabello.

La rubia se rasco su muñeca con fastidio -se a que te refieres, nosotros cuatro somos los mas cuerdos, es extraño que de repente a Mangle que se ocurra algo así, pero si Mikey se siente seguro de esta decisión, solamente tendremos que esperar a su regreso, tendrá una experiencia mas-.

-Eso es a lo que temo Chica!- alza de nuevo la voz el pelirrojo -Mikey es muy inteligente, no temo que haga convivencia social, yo temo que esos locos hagan algo, no se acuerdan lo que paso con el guardia antes de Jeremy?, acabo en un basurero!-.

-Foxy, si Mikey ya eligió, nosotros no podemos interponernos y menos prohibírselo, no podemos manejar la vida de los demás, ahora que menciones ese tema, Mangle no se lleva muy con ellos, una vez llego a mi con unos rasguños en su cuello, al parecer trataron de ahorcarla cuando dormía- observa a Bonnie quien frunció el ceño -después me di cuenta que fue la Toy, ya que le vi heridas en todo su cuerpo, Marionette me contó que tuvo que separar a Mangle de ella quien estaba apunto de arrancarle su yugular- se acaricia su cabeza con cansancio -ella es la única quien podemos confiarle a Mikey, aparte no esta al lado de esos Toy´s -arruga su nariz con asco -tampoco podemos decir que es de nuestro bando- advierte a Foxy quien cerro su boca.

-Acaso nos estas diciendo que confiemos en Mangle?- pregunta Bonnie en voz baja, observando a la cocinera quien asintió cerrando sus ojos -vuelvo a repetir, ella es la única quien podrá ayudarnos, para mi es suficiente con saber que quiere asesinarlos y no de buena forma- sonríe al guitarrista quien le tenia una mirada de locura -todos están de acuerdo?-.

-Si lo pones en ese termino- encoge sus hombros Foxy, aun sorprendido por la anécdota, los tres asintieron y se fueron a sus respectivos cuartos, menos uno, aun estando en absoluto silencio analizando lo que estaba pasando, claro que se acordaba de ese incidente, Marionette batallo mucho con Mangle, aun recordaba esa mirada amarillenta llena de sadismo, suspiro recargando su espalda en el cómodo sofá de piel, si mataban a Mike seria mejor para el, sonrió ante ese pensamiento mas no se sentía muy bien en su pecho, bufo tomando su muñeca situando suavemente sus yemas de los dedos indice y medio, en la arteria sintiendo como el pulso empujaba la punta de sus dedos, observo el reloj que estaba colgado en la pared, contando sus pulsaciones, todo estaba normal, lo hizo una vez mas contando observando el reloj, normal, entonces porque sentía un agujero en su pecho?, acaso le faltaba algo?, no podía ser, no era una persona ambiciosa, le gustaba vivir bien pero no a tal extremo, pronto se quedo en blanco, se le había cruzado en su mente un pensamiento, se estaba preocupando por el insignificante guardia? -tonterías- frunce el ceño, alejando ese pensamiento acariciando su cuello, tratando de quitarse ese peso que sentía -es una completa tontería- niega de nuevo, agarrando su cabello haciendo hacia atrás en frustración -lo mas estúpido que e pensado- su mente no dejaba de repetir el mismo pensamiento una y otra vez, enojando mas al vocalista quien se levanto en un rápido movimiento agarrándose su cabeza y pronto esos pensamientos desaparecieron, se observo sus enguantadas manos y sonrió, sacando una muy baja y grave risa -me estoy volviendo loco- toma su saco que estaba en el respaldo del sofá, caminando a su cuarto -o simplemente ya lo estaba-.

* * *

Capitulo 3 finalizado.

Gracias por leer, lo siento por la tardanza (se supone que iba a ser un capitulo por día). Espero de nuevo que dejen sus Reviews.

Hasta la próxima.


	4. Nuevo restaurante

Pasaron los minutos que parecían horas, Mangle soltó una gran suspiro al verse sentada en frente de los cuatro, cada quien le decía que debía de cuidar a Mike, cada uno la amenazaba, carraspeo su garganta para que le tomaran atención -se que se preocupan por Mike, por favor, Chica tu misma sabes que no me gusta socializar con los del restaurante, son unos maníacos, eso no significa que estemos cuerdos- se acaricia su cuello donde tenia algunas pequeñas cicatrices.

Chica asintió sentándose en frente de ella, observando su cuello detenidamente -las marcas en tu cuello, son las mismas...?- pregunta en voz baja acercándose un poco a ella, Mangle encogió sus hombros sin contestarle.

La mañana paso en verdad tediosa para la albina, todos los ojos estaban puestos en ella, sobre todo unos rojizos, se volvió a acariciar su cuello, espero pacientemente sentada en la cocina, no se movía por ningún motivo, no tenia ganas de conversar y lo que mas deseaba era irse a un rincón y esperar a que los días pasasen, no le importaba la noción del tiempo y menos las mismas personas, apoyo su barbilla en su mano, Jeremy no era muy agradable con ellos se pensaba mejor, no sabia cuales eran sus comportamientos ya que nunca le intereso en lo mas mínimo, escucho varias veces a Marionette maldecir el nombre del guardia, tal vez Mike haga un bien en el local.

* * *

Mike sonreía contento, ya tenia una pequeña maleta con todo lo básico para su limpieza personal, la ropa necesaria, dinero, sus documentos, en fin ya tenia todo listo para irse junto a la gran mujer, Mangle sonrió viéndolo desde el marco de la puerta, se le veía demasiado animado.

-Estas contento?- se acerca a el para verlo mejor, Mike sonrió sonrojado y asintió enérgico- se nota a lenguas- le hace un cariño en su mejilla y se puso seria, bajo su mano a su cuello suspirando -Mike, necesito decirte algo importante, cuando estemos ahí quiero que solo hagas una cosa importante, no te alejes de mi, hasta que yo te explique con quien debes hablar y con quien no, lamentaría mucho si te pasara algo-.

El guardia se sorprendió pero asintió obediente -podría preguntar el porque?- la mira con curiosidad.

Mangle hizo una mueca volteando su cabeza aun lado -solamente no te alejes de mi y todo estará bien para los dos- obviamente no le diría que los cuatro del restaurante la amenazaron con flores y bonitas palabras, el rubio no supo que decir ante eso observándola salir de su cuarto, acaso había visto cicatrices en su cuello? como era posible que una hermosa mujer..?, se quedo pensativo en su lugar tratando de darse una respuesta valida pero lo único que salia era, nada.

* * *

En todo el camino los dos no dejaron de platicar sobre cosas tribales, la vida, gustos musicales, la alta mujer se ofreció a manejar al ver a Mike cabecear en el camino, en verdad que ser guardia nocturno no dejaba nada bueno, tomo el volante conduciendo tranquila por la carretera recordando viejos momentos en los cuales los Toy´s no eran tan malos, en donde a ella le intereso un poco la vida social pero no, todo tenia que arruinarse, como un castillo de cartas, al mínimo soplo todo cayo, suspiro irritada mas al recordar el imbécil del "jefe" juraría que algún día le arrancaría su rostro junto con los otros dos de su séquito, apretaba el volante con tanta fuerza sin darse cuenta, hasta que escucho unos murmullos , se calmo bajando la guardia por primera vez en tantos años y acaricio la cabeza de Mike aun mirando el camino manejando con una mano, al parecer estaba teniendo un sueño.

Cuando fue la ultima vez que ella soñó?, lo miro por el rabillo del ojo admirando la belleza que contenía, solamente tenia unas pequeñas ojeras y la piel un poco pálida, no se estaba alimentando bien, algo o mas bien alguien lo estaba molestando pensó la albina.

* * *

-Este es el nuevo restaurante..?- Mira a mangle quien solamente asintió sonriendo pero antes de que tan siquiera tocara la puerta, la mujer lo tomo del brazo acercándolo -Acuérdate de nuestra platica de antes, no te alejes de mi o pagaremos consecuencias-.

Mike se quedo en su lugar algo nervioso, que quería decir con eso?, solamente esperaba que nada saliera mal si no seria la peor elección que pudo hacer, dio un largo suspiro y siguió a su nueva amiga quien parecía mirar a todos lados, se veía en verdad intimidante, espalda recta, ojos entrecerrados afilados ante cualquier persona, su aura también había cambiado a una mas fuerte y opresiva, el guardia solamente trago su saliva poniéndose mas cerca de ella hasta que entraron a la oficina principal -Quédate aquí, iré por Marrionete, no se te ocurra salir- y con eso ella salio cerrando la puerta.

El guardia en todo ese tiempo no supo que hacer, se sentía como un perro en una jaula esperando por su amo a que lo libere, quería saber que era lo pasaba verdaderamente y mas con eso de la consecuencia que tanto le recalco Mangle, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos ante el sonido de la puerta, volteo su cabeza para abrir sus ojos, ante el había un gran hombre, musculoso pero tenia un poco de barriga, se quedo helado en su lugar, parecía amigable pero esa sonrisa no le daba un sentimiento de confianza -Oh, al parecer tenemos un nuevo amigo con quien jugar- sonríe el hombre.

-El es mio- Dijo otra persona y era Mangle quien lo miraba con rabia pura, era mas alta que el así que tenia que agachar su cabeza -Vete de aquí antes de que acabes con mi paciencia-.

El hombre la miro por un momento -Antes parecías tenerme mas paciencia querida Mangle- la albina sonrió acercándose a el -Exactamente, antes- gruñe aventandolo de ahí -Ahora aléjate si es que quieres vivir-.

Marionette quien en todo momento se quedo en silencio solamente observándolos, negó con la cabeza y se acerco al guardia, al parecer se veía amable, alzo ambas cejas hasta que escucho la puerta cerrarse -Que fue todo eso?- pregunto el rubio con su sangre helada, en verdad que había tanta tensión entre esos dos -No fue nada, ahora pon atención, el es Marionette un buen compañero mio, él es el único a quien podrás confiarle tus secretos-.

-Un placer conocerte Mike- sonríe el hombre mimo mostrando su mano en forma de saludo, el guardia acepto la mano dando un apretón, ahora que lo veía mejor, hasta parecía ser un gimnasta, tenia unos grandes y fuertes brazos, al parecer era alguien de color, cosa que le agrado mas, sonrió con alegría, su cabello era de color negro liso en una coleta pequeña, sus ojos afilados con un hermoso avellana, al menos tenia alguien mas con quien contar -Sabe usted y yo nos llevaremos muy bien- dijo Marionette en un susurro hacia Mike, no para que nadie escuchara, simplemente tenia la voz muy tranquila.

-Gracias en verdad por aceptarme en el restaurante, no los defraudare- tanto Mangle como Marionette sonrieron con cariño ante eso -eso lo sabemos corazón- contesta la albina acariciando su mejilla, por ahora yo tendré que irme a arreglar unos asuntos, mi compañero se hará cargo de ti, al cabo que a el le encanta tener una compañía y mas si es una amable y limpia, no olvides lo que te dije- sonríe lasciva y se fue de la oficina dejandolos solos.

* * *

Marionette observaba detenidamente al guardia por el rabillo del ojo mientras limpiaba su rostro de todo el maquillaje de marioneta que el restaurante lo obligaba a ponerse, así que este era el guardia, le dio una muy buena impresión, mucho mejor que la de Jeremy -Dime Michael, como es que alguien como tu quiso venir a esta parte de la ciudad?- se sienta en el sofá que estaba cerca de la cama mirándolo con seriedad pero sin severidad.

Mike sintió sus mejillas rojas al escuchar su nombre sin apodo, se sentía extraño todos le decían por el diminutivo que se olvido de su nombre completo -Me intereso, Mangle me hablo tantas cosas de aquí que despertó mi curiosidad, en verdad que es un lugar muy grande y bonito- sonríe con calidez hacia el hombre que ahora era su compañero de cuarto por razones que Mangle o Marionette no le quisieron decir.

-Ya veo, aventurero- sonríe tranquilo aun observándolo detenidamente -Mañana no trabajaras, si no hasta Pasado Mañana- Mike asintió ante las ordenes, mirándolo con atención -Por ahora es momento de ir a dormir, yo dormiré en el sofá mientras tu en la cama, sin peros aquí el que manda soy yo- sonríe mostrando sus blancos y delineados dientes cosa que puso algo nervioso al guardia quien asintió ante las palabras.

La noche se hizo presente rápidamente pero alguien no parecía dormir, estaba incomodo, tenia aun tantas preguntas en su cabeza que no lo dejaban en paz, porque Mangle se tuvo que ir precisamente en estos momentos? solamente esperaba que regresase para estar mas calmado, se incorporo un poco sobre la cama que tenia una suavidad extrema que le gustaba, observo a lo lejos a Marionette dormido sobre el sofá, se quedo viéndolo por mucho tiempo apoyando su cabeza sobre sus rodillas, como es que alguien como ellos dos terminasen en este restaurante?, en verdad quería saberlo, mordió su labio inferior soltando un chasqueo frustrado, no tenia Bonnie con quien hablar, se sentía aburrido, lo mejor seria ir a dormir.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Marionette observaba detenidamente al nuevo hombre quien dormía plácidamente sobre su cama, sonrió un poco, parecía un cachorro, respiraba lentamente, su pecho subía y bajaba con lentitud, se acerco mas a el sentándose en la orilla ahora mirando el suelo, presentía algo mas no sabia si era bueno o si era malo, solamente sentía que algo pasaría, levanto su rostro al sentir movimiento y era Mike quien había cambiado de posición ahora mostrando mejor su rostro ante el gimnasta, claro que había escuchado hablar de el, Bonnie no dejaba de hablar al igual que Foxy ya que era su "Guardia favorito".

Dio un respiro pesado observando el rostro del otro, no dejaría por nada que Bon-Bon se acercara a el, si lo viera lo marcaría como suyo y valla que ese guitarrista no era muy amable y gentil que digamos, sabe cuantas cosas haría a una cara como la de Michael.

Sintió un pequeño murmullo y sonrió divertido acariciando su cabeza como si un niño pequeño se tratase, en verdad que era como un cachorro recién nacido.

* * *

Lamento tanto la tardanza!, no había tenido inspiración por esta historia, hasta la daba por muerta, ya que no se me ocurría ninguna idea para seguirla y mas con las cosas personales que me pasaron, no encontraba nada con que hacer que esto podría desarrollar, pero me di las fuerzas para al menos terminar este capitulo.


	5. Una foto

Los Toy´s estaban en su mismo lugar de reunión, en el cuarto de mantenimiento, justo detrás del gran restaurante, cada quien miraba cada rincón de la habitación sumidos en un silencio incomodo ya que Marionette los tenia amenazados, se escuchaba tonto pero al único que había tener verdadero terror cuando se enojaba era al gimnasta, Fred quito su vista por un momento para ahora observar las telarañas del techo, pareciéndole interesante como la araña comía a su presa.

Bon-Bon soltó un largo guardando una especie de daga dentro de su chaleco azul celeste y se acomodo su moño rojo viendo su traje impecable sin perder ni un mínimo detalle –Dices que el nuevo guardia ahora es propiedad de Mangle?- pregunto alzando sus cejas a Fred quien solamente asintió pensando en ella.

El guitarrista chasqueo su lengua molesto ante su actitud, siempre que su jefe hablaba con esa zorruna se queda así, pensativo perdido en su mundo, si tan solo las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, si tan solo Chick se hubiera ahorrado sus impulsos, tal vez Mangle aun seguiría de su lado, mas cuando ella mostró interés en ellos cosa que les agrado mas no duro mucho tiempo para que se volviera alejar. El pelí-azul miro a la joven que estaba sentada sobre la mesa masticando una goma de mascar aburrida, vestida con un estilo Punk, rodó los ojos pero sonrió al imaginarse al guardia, como seria?, tenía tanta curiosidad de verlo, se las arreglaría ya sea si se tuviera que meter sobre los conductos de ventilación.

* * *

Mike por otra parte estaba desayunando junto con Marionette, unos deliciosos panqueques acompañados con fruta –y dime Michael, que haces en tu tiempo libre?- lo miro con sus ojos avellanas analizando sus movimientos.

El rubio no se espero esa pregunta y sonrió dejando su tenedor sobre el plato que aun no estaba terminado -Me gusta bailar, todo lo que este relacionado con la música y el arte- suelta un pequeño suspiro soñador recargado su mejilla sobre la palma de su mano sonriendo, Marionette sonrió y llamo su atención -Bien, soy un gimnasta como ya sabes pero me se algunos bailes-.

Mike abrió sus ojos con fuerza, acaso había escuchado bien?, quería el bailar con el?, soltó una pequeña risa y negó con la cabeza -no creo que quieras bailar conmigo- lo mira esperando que su respuesta cambiara pero para su mala suerte el hombre que tenia en frente sonrió -Porque no?, a mi no me importa bailar con un hombre o con una mujer, son tan solo sentir el ritmo de la música y la vida de esta al igual que mi compañero, para mi es fantástico-.

-Dime, aceptas o no una pieza de baile algún día de estos?- sonríe ahora mostrando sus dientes cosa que le dio mas confianza a Mike quien asintió -Espero que ese día llegue pronto-.

-No te preocupes, el tiempo pasa mas rápido de lo que crees-.

* * *

Mangle alzo una ceja, había entrado al restaurante y lo que se encontraba era una escena en donde el nuevo guardia y su único compañero estaban desayunando como una pareja de recién casados o simplemente amigos quienes se conocían mucho tiempo, volteo su cabeza de un lado para otro checando cada rincón del comedor, no quería que esos tres imbéciles salieran de improvisto, no los tenia incluidos en sus planes.

Al ver y verificar que no había nadie cerca, camino hacia la mesa dando una ligera sonrisa -Los veo muy animados, puedo saber?- posa sus manos sobre la mesa, una sobre la otra dejando ver sus hermosos anillos. Los dos asintieron y le contaron de nuevo todo lo que ellos habían platicado en la mañana, la albina los escuchaba detenidamente hasta que una sonrisa maliciosa se formo en su rostro, le encantaba esa situación y mas cuando un Freddy estaba confundido, debería de mandarle una foto, no, ahora que lo pensaba mejor, a todos.

* * *

Bonnie miraba al nuevo guardia quien no parecía nada contento al estar ahí y ellos menos de tenerlo cerca, se acaricio su frente con fastidio y entro de nuevo a la cocina, Foxy quien también entro a la cocina encontrándose con los demás se tiro en una de las sillas molestando rascando su cuello del nerviosismo que estaba sintiendo -Juro que matare a ese guardia, cuando volverá Mikey?- suspira exasperado queriéndose dar un golpe contra la mesa.

Chica solamente lo miro sin contestarle, ya que ni ella misma estaba segura cuando iba a volver, lo único que esperaba era que volviera sano y completo, siguió haciendo la salsa para las deliciosas pizzas que le quedaran de maravilla, su celular vibro sobre su bolsillo del delantal, alzo una ceja curiosa tomándolo y desbloqueo la pantalla, que extraño tenia un mensaje de Mangle, lo abrió y sus ojos hasta parecieron que se volvían blancos, era una foto bonita debía decir pero no estaba de acuerdo que a los demás les agradaría, guardo su celular antes de que los dos se acercaran a ella.

* * *

Freddy veía como su amiga meneaba la salsa lentamente con aburrimiento solamente sentando en la mesa junto a Bonnie y Foxy, uno quejando de porque no volvía Mike y el otro parecía checar algo en su celular con el ceño fruncido, mas a el que le importaba, cerro sus ojos para relajarse y gracias al sonido de su celular no lo dejo, de mala gana lo tomo de su bolsillo del saco desbloqueandolo, desde cuanto esa zorra tenia su numero telefónico?.

* * *

Y ahí estaban los dos, guitarrista y vocalista observando sus teléfonos con los ojos que a cada segundo que pasaban se volvían mas y mas afilados, Bonnie apago su celular guardandolo en su pantalón, así que Marionette estaba con Mike, desayunando con el, sonriendo para el, mirándolo a el, pensando en el, su respiración se volvió mas pesada, le agradaba tanto cuando su día empeoraba. Las cosas para Freddy eran mas confusas, a el no le interesaba Mike, para el se podría golpear, caer, lastimar, lo que sea y seguiría sin importarle, volvió a sentir esos extraños piquetes en su pecho, los mismos que la otra noche cuando el guardia se fue a la ciudad.

Acababa de cometer un gran error, un error que nunca se perdonaría.

* * *

Capitulo 5 terminado.

Bien, voy a abrir una encuesta sobre dudas e ideas. Pueden dejar sus preguntas o comentarios como siempre en los Reviews. Yo los responderé gustosa, esta encuesta siempre estará abierta hasta que esta historia termine.

Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer esta historia. Hasta la próxima actualización.


End file.
